


Clean Up

by SomeSmallLegoBricks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSmallLegoBricks/pseuds/SomeSmallLegoBricks
Summary: Asgore finds something very strange about his sister's behavior. Once he realizes the cause, it's so obvious. But he's rooting for her.





	Clean Up

Asgore was walking home from another training session with Undyne when it happened. While there wasn’t even really a Royal Guard for him to work to join anymore, he still enjoyed the training and the time spent with Undyne. He was musing thoughts along those lines when he opened the door. He entered in through the living room, past the couch and his sister cleaning the table with a washcloth and headed up- wait.

Asgore whipped his head around to confirm the impossible. His sister was using a wet washcloth to push the snail mucus and crumbs off of the table in the living room. Toriel wasn’t even doing it in lazy, passive aggressive, manner that she usually showed whenever Asgore forced her to do chores. She was moving with such speed and force that for a second Asgore thought that she was using orange soul mode. Toriel paused for a moment as she heard the sound of magic.

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?” Asgore shouted as he summoned two Dreemurr Beamers to threaten the imposter.

Toriel leaped in surprise at the sudden volume before she turned around to see her brother’s panicked face. “Geez, don’t scare me like that Az,” she said before moving across the living room and dumping the collected crumbs and dust into a trash can.

Asgore’s panicked face did not fall. “Don’t blow me off! What are you doing in my home?!”

Toriel raised an eyebrow. “Well, I live here. This is still my home too you know? Unless you kicked me out of my room without me knowing.”

Asgore shook his head. “No, stop it! I know you are an imposter! Tell me where my sister is, now!” As he said “now,” the Dreemurr Beamer’s started charging their fiery breaths.

Toriel actually paused to warily look at the two attacks on each side. “Come on,” she half chuckled. “Is it that crazy I want to make our home, ya know, more presentable for guests?”

Asgore chuckled. “Nice try, imposter. I distinctly remember using the same argument on Toriel and she didn’t even blink. If you want to impersonate my sister maybe you should have stud-” While Asgore closed his eyes briefly to show off his trademark, cocky grin, he felt the familiar sensation of a warm crust smoosh into his face. He felt some type of filling stick to his fur between the crust crumbs. He was pretty sure it was pecan. Asgore wiped off the pie to glare at the culprit who was winking at him.

“So, is that proof enough?”

Asgore wiped again and scoffed. “Okay, so you **may** have met her once, but you still don’t know anything about Tori. There’s no way you can convince me you’re her.”

Toriel raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Is that so?” Asgore watched curiously as she took her phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and pressed the device to her ear. “Hey Undyne,” Toriel greeted. “So, you know that time Asgore brought Frisk over to your house?” Asgore stiffened. “Well, it turns out after he burned through your wall he-”

“STOP STOP STOP!” Asgore shouted as he leapt for the phone. Toriel easily sidestepped him while ending the call at the same time. After Asgore got off the floor to see his sister’s victorious face he said, “Alright, alright. You’re probably Toriel.” As he said that the two magical goat skulls vanished from existence. “But why are you cleaning?”

Toriel shrugged. “Ya know, I guess you just inspired me or something. Wanted to do something about how we present ourselves to people.”

Asgore got up and looked around the house more critically. The windowsills were dusted. All the dishes on the counter were in the dishwasher. The DVDs and tapes were put away. But the damning piece of evidence froze Asgore. “You put your sock away!” Asgore shouted as he pointed in the area it usually laid.

Toriel looked away. “Yeah, and?” She asked, trying to brush it off.

“I’ve been trying to get you to put that sock away since you could barely read! I’m pretty sure it grew as you did!” Toriel did not interrupt to mention how she replaced the sock whenever it outgrew her. “Your joke/ thermodynamics book is put away! And somehow, my flowers are looking healthier than ever!” Asgore shouted all of this while clutching at his own hair in disbelief.

“Y-y-yeah?” Toriel asked again. She was desperately trying to think of a way to deflect how “out of character” this was for her.

Asgore’s arms dropped to his side. His expression grew stony. He swiftly marched away from Toriel to the stairs. Toriel followed behind him. Asgore made a beeline for her bedroom and threw the door open.

Inside Toriel’s room was . . . well, “clean” would be a stretch. There were still piles of disorganized papers. But the self sustaining trash tornado was smaller, and somehow moved to the corner. The treadmill was moved by a different corner. The books were in a semi-neat pile on the dresser. And the nail in the coffin for Asgore, Toriel’s bed was actually made.

After a few beats of stony silence Toriel poked him. “Bro? You’re starting to worry me. You look like seen a goa-st,” she joked.

“Am I lazy in your timeline?”

Toriel blinked. “What?”

“In whatever timeline you came from. Was I the lazy one? Or were we balancing each other out?” Asgore explained, without a hint of jest.

“Az, what are you talking about?”

“If you truly were concerned with presentation, which I highly doubt, then you would have stopped at our shared communal space. But you also cleaned your room. Your room, which you never even let strangers look in. So I ask again, what was I like in your timeline?”

Toriel crossed her arms and huffed. She looked off to the side. “Come on Az, stop being crazy. I’m, like, ninety five percent sure this is our timeline.”

Asgore squinted at his sister. He bent a bit forward to closely inspect her face. “Then what is the real reason you cleaned up?”

Toriel looked off to the side and blushed. She mumbled something that Asgore couldn’t understand.

“You’re going to have to speak more clearly sister.”

“A guest is coming over.”

Asgore’s eyebrows rose as he went back to standing straight. “Oh, who is it? Is it someone I know?”

Toriel’s blush deepened. Her eyes started to scan the painting that they’ve had since they were kids. “Sans.”

Asgore’s face broke out into a wicked grin. “Prince Sans, huh? Well if I knew it takes royalty to get you to clean I would’ve gotten Papyrus to visit our home years ago.”

“I’m not trying to join royalty brother!” Toriel shouted.

Asgore raised an eyebrow. “Now whoever said anything about joining royalty?” Toriel’s blush deepened. “Unless of course you wanted to impress Prince Sans by giving him the . . . royal treatment?”

Toriel was too busy reigning in her anger and anxiety to notice the pseudo pun he made. “I’m _trying_ to make a nice impression for once! So can you _please_ not embarrass me in front of him?” Agore smirked. She was no longer even trying to deny it.

“Alright, fine sister. But only because I hope your relationship with His Highness will result in future good habits,” he said. Asgore turned around to walk to his room As he turned, he missed Toriel’s flustered face. On one hand she wanted revenge for him teasing her about her dreams (her dreams of becoming better friends with Sans of course! Not to imply that romance wouldn’t be preferable, but someone like _him_ being with someone like _her_ and, and . . . okay Toriel really regretted this train of thought being added to the narration) but on the other hand . . .

“Gori?” Toriel asked.

“Yeah, Tori?” Asgore asked, pausing in his doorframe.

“Thanks,” she said softly, her hands in her pockets and looking off to the side.

Asgore smiled. “Anytime Tori.”

Toriel stood in the hallway for a few seconds, staring ahead trying to pierce together her thoughts, when her phone rang. She answered it.

“Undyne?” she asked in surprise. After a few moments of silence she said, “Sorry, guess there’s something wrong with my crappy phone. Anyway, now that I think about it, it’s not important. Sorry for bothering ya.” She ended the call.

Not even five seconds after hitting the button, the doorbell rang.

Toriel jumped in surprise and teleported to the door. She paused to take a few calming breaths. Besides, how weird would it be for her to answer the door right away? After what she thought was an appropriate amount of time, Toriel opened the door.

“Hi Sans!” she said.

“Heya to you too, Tori.” Sans greeted back. His attire was very similar to the one he had in the underground. Except instead of his robes it’s a hoodie with the Royal Crest on the front. So while basically the same look, he was much more casual. Toriel immediately noticed the bag he was holding in his hands. Sans handed it to her. “I thought since you just moved above ground, it’d be nice to have something to decorate.”

Toriel accepted the bag and immediately opened it up. Reaching inside she pulled out a set of snail and frog candles. Toriel smiled. “They’re adorable. Thank you so much Sans.”

Sans looked down at Toriel for a few seconds before chuckling. “Heh heh, you get it?” he asked.

Toriel blinked. “Get what?”

“They’re house warming  gifts,” Sans said.

Toriel tried her best to not laugh too hard at the joke. It wasn’t that good. “Oh my god, you’re such a dork.”

Sans smirked back. “Yeah, but you’re not getting rid of me. I’m your dork for life.”

Toriel distinctly felt her cheeks get warmer. “Y-yeah,” she said.

Sans looked around from outside the door frame. “So, you gonna let me in?”

Toriel stepped further into the home. “Course, make yourself at home,” she said. As Sans stepped inside he took a more searching glance around. Noticing his stare, Toriel said, “Sorry about the mess, new-”

She cut herself off when Sans shoke his head. “Nah, you’re fine Tori. Your place looks great.”

Toriel’s smile grew. “Thanks.”

Later in the evening, Asgore peeked out from his room. Downstairs he could see Toriel leaned against Sans on the couch. Both their hoodies were off, and their eyes were half-lidded, trying to pay attention to the TV. They both were talking to each other in hushed tones, whatever entertainment on was obviously secondary to the other person’s words.

Asgore smiled and ducked back into his room. “ _I’m rootin’ for you sis,_ ” he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write a Soriel oneshot. Since I've gotten into Altertale recently, this popped into mind. Looking for constructive criticism and emotional responses.


End file.
